Gemini Gold Saint vs Hades
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Aspros and Defteros have become one. They fight Hades, who is in the human Alone's body. The Black Eruption technique is finally complete, but it's not enough so they use the Galaxian Explosion.


_Disclaimer: Original content by Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

**Gold Saint Gemini vs. Hades**

"This body is running on borrowed time." Aspros pulled the Pope's robe around his shoulders. The cross hung loosely around his neck. He'd defeated his brother but it hadn't been easy. Blood ran down his cheek like tears. "I should put it to good use, don't you think, Defteros my brother?"

When he approached Hades, he was painting the Lost Canvas, as ever. "Have you gotten closer to your ambition to take over the world?"

Aspros was surprised for a moment. He'd mentioned his desire to become Pope of Sanctuary, not take over the world. It was probably a logical conclusion that it would be his ultimate goal though. "Yes, Lord Hades. All thanks to you bringing me back to life."

"It seems that your hair has returned to its original color," Hades noted without turning around. "Too bad. I liked that color. It was the color of the obsession engraved in your soul."

Few knew the full story, and that included Hades. Aspros hadn't been evil when he attacked Pope Sage. He had been insane, and his hair had still been a gentle blue. He claimed to have been evil all along, thought himself to be, but it wasn't true.

But during his entrapment in Cocytus, he'd changed. He'd become inflamed thinking about the injustice dealt to him. The Pope in all his wisdom had pushed Defteros to kill him. It was wrong on so many levels. Sage hadn't wanted to witness such a sight—he also had a twin brother. But it had happened anyways, hadn't it?

Only Defteros had killed Aspros rather than vice versa. How would things have been different if Defteros hadn't been forced to wear that mask? Sage had said he'd been expecting Defteros to come and try to kill him for some time now. Was it true? Surely it would have been understandable for Defteros to feel as he did. In fact, it occurred to him that Sage's decision to allow Defteros to be trapped in a mask and abused in such a manner, which had always been Aspros' inspiration for becoming Pope, was also ultimately the reason he'd wanted to kill Sage.

Insanity was not evil. His hair hadn't been black; his eyes hadn't been red. But by the time his anger melted the ice that trapped him in Cocytus, his soul had become twisted. He'd rewritten history in his mind. He wanted to be Pope to have the power to rule over the world. To live free, he'd told Defteros when they were young, but his desire to live free had become a desire to bend others to his will. It was the Land of the Dead that had changed him.

"That evil disappeared along with my brother," Aspros said. "BLACK ERUPTION!" The technique Defteros had developed was now complete. He attacked Hades.

It still wasn't enough. Hades blocked it with his paintbrush. "Return to the Land of the Dead!" Hades commanded.

But Aspros didn't. Inside him burned the flame of his brother. Turn to ashes? Defteros had long lived within the volcano of Kanon Island. The Gemini Gold cloth revealed itself. "We have finally become the existence we should always have been." Two souls in one body. They'd been split before birth. Now, they could finally fight together as they were meant to. "Now I will risk this life to destroy you as the Gemini Gold Saint!"

"So this is your true color?" Hades' eyes were shadowed by his hair, and Aspros could feel the struggle within Hades. The human Alone didn't want to hurt anyone. "Like happiness and sadness... like light and darkness..." Hades smirked. A human could not win against a god. Alone's wishes were inconsequential. "It almost reminds me of myself."

But there was one thing Hades was forgetting. As powerful as he was, his true form was in the Elysium Fields. No mortal but Pegasus had been able to hurt that one. The same could not be said of his human incarnations.

Fight the darkness, Alone. Just as Defteros fought against it. You need only show your light for one brief moment, and we will do the rest.

"GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"


End file.
